


One Shouldn't Let Sherlock Holmes Pack the Suitcases

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Luggage, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shouldn't have let Sherlock pack the suitcases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shouldn't Let Sherlock Holmes Pack the Suitcases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).



> So, once again, Tumblr strikes me dead. :)
> 
> Three sentence prompts...I may have taken some liberties with the punctuations.
> 
> Naturally, nothing is beta'ed, Brit-picked or mine.
> 
> See something wonky? Let me know.
> 
> By the way, Valeria’s prompt was: John/Sherlock with Lost Luggage (any form of transport). I fiddled with it a bit…

“Sherlock, we wouldn’t be in this situation if you had listened to me and not packed those experiments; especially the ones with the acid, human toes and baking soda,” John said with a pinched look on his face.

Sherlock Holmes, genius, consulting detective, so-called high functioning sociopath couldn’t hear him through the three-inch bullet proof glass, which was where the TSA placed him upon discovering the contents of his luggage.

John sighed, pulling out his mobile phone to phone one mostly amused Mycroft Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are lovely but not necessary to my mental well being.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
